


Lysithea-Dimitri Support Conversations

by LordTakuro



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aloof Lysithea is so cute, Chivalrous Dimitri, F/M, Lysithea's fear of the dark, Support Conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 07:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordTakuro/pseuds/LordTakuro
Summary: My non-canon Support Conversations for the leader of the Blue Lions, Dimitri, and the child prodigy, Lysithea.





	Lysithea-Dimitri Support Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing my little Lysithea training fics and I've had so much fun with them I decided I wanted to try branching out a bit and doing something different from the norm. Lysithea is my absolute favorite Three Houses girl and Dimitri charmed me to no end in the Blue Lions route, so I decided I'd take my two favorites and see how they might interact with one another!
> 
> If you like my writing and want to read more, be sure to check out my other fics on here, Lysithea von Cordelia's Quest for Class Knowledge, and also my Twitter (@lordtakuro) and my Ko-Fi (linked in the pinned tweet) for more!

The evening rain pounds the barren walkways of Garreg Mach Monastery. A breeze whips through the damp air of a quiet early Spring evening. The walkways connecting the campus lie mostly empty, with much of the student body returning to their rooms for the night. Underneath the stone roof of the courtyard walkway away from the rain, a young man dressed in a school uniform slowly strolls by the classrooms. Occasionally, the wind catches his bright blue cape, whipping it through the air, and the dim light of the moon peeking through the dark clouds casts a glimmer on his short, well-kept blonde hair.

**“Ugh, my training session with the Professor went far longer than expected. I need to get back and get ready for bed.”**

Sighing about the predicament he finds himself in, a subtle movement behind one of the large pillars catches his eye. He tightens his gaze towards the pillar, stopping in his tracks.

**“You! I see you behind the pillar, who’s there?”**

A light gasp chokes out from behind the pillar followed by a nervous whimper. The strange noise piques the man’s curiosity as he slowly approaches the pillar, Peeking around to the source of the noise, he notices a young girl with long white hair crouching behind the pillar clutching herself tightly.

**“Miss Lysithea? What are you doing out here so late?”**

The young girl turns her attention up to the man standing over her. Her purple eyes seem to shimmer as he notices irritation around her eyes and small tears dripping down her cheeks.

**“Di-Dimitri…_-sob-_ Is that you?”**

Dimitri crouches down and grabs Lysithea’s shoulders, attempting to calm her. He wipes the tears from her eyes as his expression shifts into concern at Lysithea’s distraught state. 

** ** **“Lysithea, what happened? What’s wrong?”** ** **

Wiping her eyes with the sleeves of her uniform, she looks at Dimitri. He takes her hands as she slowly begins to rise from the ground, attempting to regain her composure 

** ** **“Well, um...I...I was studying with Professor Hanneman and Annette. Annette had to meet with Mercedes somewhere and I told her I could go back on my own. And, well...”** ** **

Lysithea sniffles as she tries to explain what had led her to the current situation. Dimitri takes one hand and pats her on the head. 

** ** **“You’ve...never been good with the dark, have you, Lysithea?”** ** **

** ** **“It’s not just that! I heard a scary noise!”** ** **

She stamps her feet as she tries to defend her actions. Stepping away from Dimitri, she pounds her chest with her fist, trying to seem confident. 

** ** **“_-cough-_ I mean, I-I’m fine! It just caught me off-guard, that’s all! Yeah, I think I’ll be okay from here! Have a good night, Dimitri!”** ** **

As she starts to walk off in the direction of the Northern Courtyard, Dimitri calls out to her. 

** ** **“Um, Lysithea…”** ** **

** ** **“Yes? Did you need something else?"** ** **

** ** **“You’re going the wrong way…”** ** **

Lysithea stops in her tracks at Dimitri’s remark. Turning to face him once again, the prideful expression on her face begins to show cracks. Marching past him once again, she gives him a wave from ahead. 

** ** **“Ha-haha! I was just testing you, that’s all! I’ll just be going now. Have a good night!”** ** **

As she carries on, the loud crack of thunder rips through the air as she passes the Golden Deer classroom. Dimitri watches as she immediately jumps and runs behind a pillar, once again taking a crouching stance and clutching herself. Following her, he walks up to the pillar once again and turns to see Lysithea oncemore cowering in fear behind the pillar. As tears slowly start to flow from her eyes once again, he extends his hand to her. 

** ** **“Come on, Lysithea. I’ll walk you back to your room.”** ** **

She reaches for Dimitri’s hand as he pulls herself up from her crouch and the two slowly start back towards the dormitories. 

####  ** _~Dimitri and Lysithea have attained support level C.~_ **


End file.
